The Long Awaited Love
by staceydelane
Summary: Picks up around episode 184. Branches off into how it could have been...


Hana Yori Dango

Fan Fic

"The Long Awaited Love"

By: Manami Hiroshi

"I love you Domyogi!" whispered Makino, "Please don't leave. I want you here. I want to stay with you."

She grabbed his arm as he started out of the small one-room apartment that they had escaped to, away from the prying reach of his mother. They had been running from her henchmen for what seemed like an eternity. No matter where they went, it seemed that she could always find them, and lately she had begun resorting to means of keeping them apart physically. Makino had already been abducted once, only to be rescued shortly afterward by Tsukasa, using his fists to take out her would-be abductors. Only then did they flee to relative safety in an obscure area of outer-Tokyo.

"What? … Do you really mean it, Tsukushi?" Tsukasa turned and leaned into Tsukushi Makino, pressing her back from the doorway and against the wall. Tsukushi's heart started hammering, beating so hard she feared it would burst out of her chest.

" Do you really love me Makino? Because you have a weird way of showing it." whispered Tsukasa. He focused his eyes on her, willing her to bare her soul.

' Tell him the whole truth' she thought. 'Surely it will be easier for us both if I could be more honest with him, …and myself.' Her eyes were glued to his, captured by his wordless demand for confession.

" Tsukasa." She stammered, blushing furiously. "I've already told you, and everyone. I love you, and I'm not going to give up. Even if the Old Witch tries to tear us apart, I won't abandon you."

Silently he gazed into her eyes. Moments turned into centuries as he leaned into her and pressed his lips into hers. Passion and fear blossomed in Makino's body and mind. 'Oh my God. I can't do this. …. But I love him, and Yuuki said if I loved him..' Slowly she melted into the embrace, welcoming him timidly at first, but slowly with more fierceness, determined never to let him go again. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him against her, as if fearing that he would disappear. Tsukasa's hands slid under her shirt and up her back as his lips slanted over hers and his tongue slid into her mouth, forcing her to relinquish control to him.

Suddenly he slid one arm under Tsukushi's knees and picked her up, carrying her over to the futon mattress that had been laid out on the floor. Tsukushi blushed as she watched Tsukasa's determined expression as he carried her across the room. Hastily she glanced away as he laid her on top of the bedding.

"Tsukushi, please trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you." Tsukasa said as he gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. " I love you Makino. Let me be with you."

'Oh my God!' Makino thought furiously, 'Am I ready? Can I do this?' Her face felt like it was on fire, but she took a deep breath and reached up to run her fingers against the side of his face and through his still damp hair.

"Ok, Tsukasa. I trust you."

Slowly Tsukasa stretched out, half-hovering over her, and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips met, Tsukasa's hands reached down and started to slide her shirt upwards. Hastily Tsukushi tried to lift her body up, though whether to prevent her shirt's removal or to help Tsukushi couldn't immediately be sure. But she decided to go ahead and let him see her, so she took the hem out of his fingers and slowly pulled her night-shirt over her head. Then she realized that her bra was already gone! 'Oh no! He must have unfastened it by the door a minute ago!' Tsukushi blushed even harder, if that was possible, and covered her breasts with one arm while she supported herself with the other.

"Don't be so shy, Silly!" Tsukasa laughed, "I really can't wait anymore Tsukushi. Relax. Let me love you." Makino's heart bloomed in her chest, swelling with love for this man who had crossed over, just for her. Slowly they laid back down together and Makino swiftly moved to wrap her arms around Tsukasa and pull him close so that he couldn't look at her. But the heat of his skin felt suddenly more intimate than his eyes ever had, and she was overwhelmed.

Tsukasa held her there for what seemed like minutes, time stretching out as they clung to each other in wild oblivion. He turned his head into her hair, inhaling her fragrance. Sweet, clean, all Makino. His head lifted and Tsukushi saw that his eyes were filmed over with passion, and was that love? Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She blinked furiously willing them away. What was she doing? 'I should be happy!' Suddenly she smiled up at him, and blurted " I love you too Domyogi."

His face burst into a flushed smile. Through his grin he said, " You're beautiful Makino. Let me see you." He leaned away from her slightly and lowered his gaze to travel across her exposed body. His gaze seemed to intensify, as if he was trying to memorize her form. He inhaled sharply and he let out a low groan as he saw that there was only a pair of small pink panties preventing her full exposure. Tsukushi blushed furiously but refused to turn away. Tsukasa looked back at her face with such an intense expression that Makino lost her breath.

'Is this man really my Domyogi?' He looked so powerful, so male. The realization made Makino want to shiver, but she told herself that he was her Domyogi, brat, man, lover. Now anyway. Who knew? Maybe they could stay together forever. 'He loves me. I know it.' And thus reassured Tsukushi opened herself to Tsukasa.

Timidly they began to explore each others bodies. Tsukushi ran her hands over Tsukasa's chest and shoulders, reveling in the feel of his lean strength. His hot skin seemed to burn her sensitive fingers, branding her his and his alone. Tsukasa let out another low groan of tortured restraint, and started to run his trembling hands over Tsukushi's slim body. He ran his hands down her sides, along her slim thighs, back over her fluttering stomach and slowed as they began to explore her creamy breasts. Tsukushi shivered with unexplainable, previously unknown sensations.

'Is this what it feels like? To make love?' Makino felt flushed from a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. 'Can he really take such pleasure from my girlish body?' Suddenly she realized that he didn't make her feel girlish. He made her feel feminine and womanly. Cherished, wanted, Tsukasa's eyes suddenly made her feel all of these things. It didn't seem possible that someone like him could love her so much. What had she done to deserve it? She felt so unworthy.

But wait a minute. He wasn't perfect, so she had no reason to feel less than she was. But he was hers now, and she didn't care about their differences anymore. All she needed was him. As long as he stayed by her side everything would be right.

Tsukasa started kissing her neck as his hands continued their incessant caresses. Tsukushi felt swept away by their burgeoning passion. Her knee rose, seemingly of it's own accord, to cradle his leg against her own. He pressed into her, baring her down into the soft blankets, and Tsukushi's eyes sprang open in surprise as she felt him against her. 'Oh my God! I can do this I can do this I can do this.' Tsukushi gently pushed against Tsukasa's chest until he raised his eyes to her own, and she said, "Please. Be gentle with me. I've never done anything like this before. You're my first." She turned crimson with her admission.

His eyes seemed to radiate his pleasure and he said in a husky whisper, "I'll try to do the best I can for you. I'm new to this too." With a small laugh he continued, "You're the only one for me. And I've been waiting for you for so long. I'll try to go slow." And with that he captured her lips with his and engulfed her in his desire.

Even though they were so intimate, there were still the thin barriers of her panties and his pants separating them from the ultimate intimacy. Tsukushi was suddenly very aware of this, and started to shift uncomfortably beneath him. These movements seemed to just make Tsukasa's battle with restraint that much more futile as he groaned low and deep in his throat. Tsukushi opened her eyes as Tsukasa moved his lips a hair's breadth away from her and said, "If you keep doing that I won't be able to hold back Makino!"

Tsukushi immediately went completely still, but Tsukasa was having none of it. "Don't do that. Just relax. This is what you want too isn't it?" Her lips trembled for a moment. Her voice broke as she said, "Yes. But.."

"No buts'. Stop fighting this Tsukushi." His eyes shone with intense determination and unfathomable emotion. Tsukushi slowly learned up and laid her lips gently against his. 'This is no time to hesitate. I want to share this with Domyogi.' Tsukasa's eyes had widened in surprise, but after a brief moment he poured all of his passion into the embrace.

Tsukasa grabbed her and rolled to the side, pulling Tsukushi partially atop him, though never letting their lips part. His hands ran down her sides and roamed across her slim hips. His fingers curled into her skin in an expression of pure pleasure and slipping restraint. Suddenly Tsukasa groaned and broke apart from Tsukushi. "Please. Can I keep going?" He suddenly gasped. Tsukushi blushed, for what must have been the thousandth time, and said "Yes Domyogi. I want this with you. Even if I am nervous."

"Ok. But you'll have to give me a sec. I'm still in my jeans. Don't turn away." Tsukushi hesitated, almost turning away from him to shield herself. 'I can do this I can do this I can do this.' A mantra running through her mind. As she gathered her courage to face him, she saw that he was now covered to the waist by one of the sheets.

"That's not fair! You've already seen all of me!" Makino gasped. Then she swiftly clamped her hand over her mouth. 'What am I saying!?' Tsukasa busted out laughing. "Don't laugh!" Tsukushi admonished. "That wasn't funny!" Tsukasa started to turn crimson from trying to suddenly kept his mirth in check.

"I know. It's just that I thought you might want to get comfortable first."

Tsukushi gushed, "That's not what I meant! I just … Oh Shut Up!" She ended up turning away from him in a huff, and crossing her arms over her chest. Tsukasa softly put his hand on her shoulder and turned her back, saying, "I know. Don't turn away from me. I love you Tsukushi. Let me do this."

She turned with his urging and cast her eyes down in embarrassed anticipation. Half sitting up, their lips met in a tentative brush. Tsukushi peeked down at Tsukasa's bare body, or what was currently uncovered, and began to gather her courage to take that fateful step that would bind them forever.

Slowly she lowered her hand to rest lightly on his lap, a few inches down from the area that Tsukushi was all too aware of. As her hand rested on his sheet clad thigh, Tsukushi raised her eyes to meet Domyogi's burning gaze. Tsukasa's eyes seemed to be on fire. It was kind of frightening, but Makino was also overwhelmed by the thrill of electricity that coursed through her upon realizing that all of this passion was dedicated to her. 'He must really love me to feel so intensely.'

Tsukasa's hand found and grasped her own hand, squeezing gently. He seemed to be pouring all of his encouragement into that simple gesture. 'I never knew that he could be so … sweet? No… tender?' As Tsukasa leaned in for another kiss he pulled her hand upward to rest on this burgeoning desire. Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock, but she let her hand rest there for a moment and continued to hold his kiss, if for no other reason than to keep him from seeing her reaction.

Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi back down to the futon and moved their joined hands to pull the sheet back for her to get under. She slid quickly under the thin modesty of the blanket and laid there, afraid to scoot back towards him. She knew full well that he was completely naked just a few inches away.

Tsukasa made that decision for her as her grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. He pulled her over to lay flat beside him and moved his leg to lay across her own, pinning her in place where she could not escape his caress. As she shifted to find a comfortable position, Tsukasa let his hand roam down her stomach to rest right above the junction of her thighs.

"Is this ok?" he said softly in Tsukushi's ear. Makino's body started to flush with newly discovered desire and intense love. "Yes" she whispered back. Slowly he slid his hand lower to cup her. His fingers felt so heavy, put Makino was surprised by their pleasant weight.. Slowly he started to caress her with his hand, expressing the extent of his desire with his movements. As their passion built they began to move unconsciously with one another, sliding their legs against each other in imitation of movements that were as natural for lovers as breathing.

Hesitantly Domyogi began to pull the last fragile barrier down Tsukushi's length and out of the way. Makino had one last fleeting moment of hesitation before she gave herself over completely to their commitment. 'This is it. There's no turning back now.' Tsukushi thought. As Tsukasa's hand worked it's way back up to her pulsing sheath, Tsukushi inhaled sharply. Tsukasa's eyes shot up to hers and seemed to beg her to trust him.

"I think it might hurt at first, but … it'll be ok. I'm here with you." Domyogi said softly, urging her to open up to him. Tsukushi twisted on her side to better see his face. As his hand found the place that it sought, Tsukasa let out a half growl half groan. As his fingers sunk into her Tsukasa captured her mouth with his and kissed her with all of the passion of a half-starved man. Colors swam across Tsukushi's vision as sensations swamped her inexperienced body.

Tsukasa could only contain himself for a few more moments and then he shifted above her, hovering for just a moment to once again capture Makino's gaze as he slowly lowered himself to her. As he rested at her opening, Domyogi looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you more than anything Makino. Please promise that you'll never leave me. I want you with me always."

"I love you too Domyogi. I'm ready. I want this with you." And with that Tsukasa captured her lips once more and poured all of his longing and love into her at the same moment that he pressed forward. With one brief flash of discomfort and a gasp of surprise, Tsukushi became his completely, heart, body, and soul.

After a moment Tsukasa flexed and Tsukushi felt a small trill of pleasure. The discomfort was fading and was being replaced by overwhelming surges of longing. Slowly Tsukasa began to move within her, moving over her like a tide caressing the sand. Slowly wearing away any resistance and submersing her in a sea of new sensations. As Tsukasa made love to her, he raised his eyes and searched her face frantically trying to gage her reaction. Tsukushi gasped at the pleasure of being engulfed by his body, and she could feel his inner most feelings and longings like a living thing. Slowly she picked up the rhythm and began to pour all of her heart into their fated joining.

Over and over Tsukasa surged into her and began to whisper, "I love you" over and over like a prayer or plea. Tsukushi gasped with the intensity of the moment and let herself fall, spiraling towards an unknown destination. 'As long as we're together.' It was like a golden shower of realization exploded in her heart. "This is so right. Why did I ever fear him?'

Endlessly they surged onwards, loving each other slowly, sensuously, furiously. Desperate for each other, for a release they had not previously known. An eternity of passion consumed them, until suddenly their mutual passion reached a fevered pitch, and then with twin cries of ecstasy they fell into oblivion together. Their lips met and sealed their ultimate bond as they drifted together on an ocean of devotion.

When the sun was just beginning to rise over the city skyline, Tsukasa still lay watching the sleeping wonder next to him. 'You belong to me Makino' he thought as he slid his fingers softly over her face, pushing stray hairs back into place. 'I'll always watch over you.' As the room began to brighten with morning's first blush, Tsukasa leaned down and kissed Tsukushi, willing her to awaken and return his embrace.

Within moments Tsukushi began to come into awareness and return his lips pressure. As her eyes sprang open, Tsukushi gasped and stammered "Good….good morning!" Tsukasa leaned back and grinned into her beautiful bashful face.

"Good morning, Love." Tsukasa huskily replied. For a moment Tsukushi just sat there, unable to say anything else. As memories of the previous night flashed across her mind Tsukushi's face began to return to the beat red blush that had become her characteristic expression over the last few hours. "Don't be embarrassed!" Tsukasa laughed. "Shut up!" Tsukushi yelled at him, reverting back to their normal forms of interaction. With her outburst Tsukasa just started laughing harder, "Ok ok," he said, forcing his mirth into submission, "So, what's next?"

After a moment of thought, Tsukushi replied, "I really don't know. I guess we should get some breakfast."

"That sounds fine Tsukushi. But let's just enjoy this time we have together, because there's no telling how long it'll be before the Domyogi spies find us again. For right now I just want to enjoy being with you like a normal boyfriend." Tsukushi shyly smiled up at him and thought, 'Yes. I want to enjoy every moment I can with him, the man I love.'


End file.
